


Just a Quick Fix

by flash_the_geist



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Major Character Death is Lewis but that's pretty obv, Multi, Post-Cave, Post-Reconciliation, Vivi and Lewis are in cahoots and Arthur is reaping the benefits, Vivi is a bit of a voyeur, author knows nothing about mechanics, or a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_the_geist/pseuds/flash_the_geist
Summary: In which they break down (again), require some 'minor' repairs (again), and Vivi and Lewis have learned a new trick.





	Just a Quick Fix

"-this piece of garb- uh, g...lorious machinery?" At Lewis' look, Vivi wobbled and guiltily pulled her leg back before her foot could connect with the wheel.  
  
Arthur leaned back out of the guts of the van and shook some sort of ...metal stick?... at her. "Hey, my van is awesome. Talk shit, get hit."  
  
" **...Vannelope,** " came an affectionate rumble, Lewis patting the van frame as he circled around to join them in inspecting the problem.  
  
"Um excuse me, no, no-no, that's not her name and you know it." The stick(?) was again thrust out threateningly, this time oscillating between both Vivi and Lewis.  
  
Vivi snorted. "Right. She's clearly more of a, hmm..." she cast around for something diplomatic. "...Lily. Because of the orange."  
  
"She's the Magnificent Mystery Mobile of Majesty. Obviously," Arthur's tone was fond as he bent once more over the engine, deft fingers wiggling into some boxy metal thing that looked exactly like all the other boxy metal things. Lewis bent with him, shedding tiny purple wisps that seemed intent on joining the mechanic's hands in gliding though the machinery, and Arthur gently nudged some out of the way.  
  
She watched them for a while, eyes sparkling. Arthur was muttering to himself as his mind focused on the problem, and every so often Lewis would make a curious noise that prompted the mechanic to blurt out half an explanation before he became distracted again. _It's so nice to see them like this..._ Her smile widened into a grin as there was a loud 'thunk' and they both made a satisfied noise and nodded in unison.  
  
"What is that thing, anyway?" she finally asked, wrinkling her nose at the tool.  
  
Arthur squinted at her. "It's a socket wrench. You've seen me use it a thousand times."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A socket wrench."  
  
"...a what?"  
  
Arthur sighed. "Nevermind. I've just realised why you keep me around." He rolled his eyes sheepishly, the self-deprecating joke settling awkwardly between them, and Vivi's smile fell.  
  
"Hey, you know that's not why," she started, only to frown at him as he avoided her gaze, finding something in the guts of the 'Mystery Mobile' that apparently fascinated him.  
  
The frown quickly turned to a giggle as Arthur let out a startled yelp. He'd been engulfed in dark arms and purple fire, Lewis using his superior height to contain the wiry mechanic. " **Artie,** " an echoing sigh as he twined his fingers through Arthur's hand, pulling him away from the van. " **Clever, beautiful Artie. None of that.** " Arthur's cheeks immediately flushed pink as he was drawn in, a helpless smile appearing on his face as he tilted his head up. _Like a moth to a flame._ Vivi sighed too, aching with fondness as she watched them relax into each other. _Finally, my boys getting comfortable!_  
  
"Lew, I'm hardly beautiful, I'm covered in engine muck."  
  
" **Don't care,** " was the breathy reply, followed by a deep hum as he stroked up the mechanic's back and buried a hand in his hair.  
  
Vivi's eyes traced the curve of Arthur's back as he arched into Lewis' ministrations, and she began to feel rather warm. "Umm." She bit her lip, really wanting them to have their moment, but... "Not that this isn't picturesque and all, but we do actually have to be somewhere..."  
  
Arthur jumped as though he'd forgotten where they were (he probably had, and she totally couldn't blame him), and shot an apologetic grin her way as Lewis reluctantly put him down. "R-right. Anyway, it's just the spark plugs, it shouldn't take long-" all business again, Arthur once more buried himself in the engine. Vivi took the opportunity to beam a victorious smile at Lewis. He seemed particularly smug, and she figured it was fair - they'd discovered a trick to snapping Arthur out of his sudden guilty spells, and so far it'd been working like a charm.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is the first thing I've ever posted here. Of all the fandoms to crack me it was the one with a sum total of 8 minutes of air time. <_<;;
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://flash-the-geist.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
